memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
1969
:Pour consulter la chronologie de production de cette année, voir 1969 productions Evènements * Guerre Froide opposant, sur Terre, le bloc de l'Est (communiste) au bloc de l'Ouest (capitaliste). ( ) .|La période de ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Fin du mandat de 36ème Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique de Lyndon B. Johnson. ( ) : . La version originale présentait un simple dessin alors que la version remastérisée présente une photographie de sa prise de fonction.|Sa présidence (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} thumb|[[Mao Zedong]] * La Chine était dirigée par Mao Zedong depuis 1949. ( ) .|Sa direction de la Chine (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} thumb|[[Fidel Castro]] * Cuba était dirigée par Fidel Castro depuis 1959. ( ) .|Sa direction de Cuba (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} thumb|left|120px|[[Léonid Brejnev]] * Léonid Brejnev était - depuis 1964 - le dirigeant de l'URSS. ( ) .|Sa direction de l'URSS (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] serrant la main de Nixon (entre 1969 et 1974)]] * Richard M. Nixon devint le 37ème Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. ( ) et dans les photographies d'Henry Starling de l'épisode . Nixon est également cité dans .|Sa présidence (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} *Henry Starling introduisit le premier circuit isogré. ( ) et CSM Apollo]] * Mission Apollo 9 de la NASA, avec James McDivitt, David Scott et Rusty Schweickart. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|La date de cette mission (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} Apollo]] Apollo]] * Mission Apollo 10 de la NASA, avec Eugene Cernan, Thomas Patten Stafford et John Young. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|La date de cette mission (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} Bluejay 4 de Christopher]] * L' , ayant remonté accidentellement le temps après avoir été sujet à un effet de fronde pour s'être trop rapproché d'un trou noir en 2267, arriva dans l'atmosphère de la Terre en 1969. L'équipage captura un pilote militaire terrien, le capitaine John Christopher avant de le relâcher pour éviter toute altération temporelle. ( ) File:498th Air Base.jpg|Base 498 de l'US Air Force d'Omaha, Nebraska File:US 498th Airbase Group hangar.jpg|Hangar sur la Base 498 File:F-104 Starfighter.jpg|F-104 Starfighter sur la Base 498 File:Omaha Base captain.jpg|Capitaine de l'US Air Force File:Webb (Technician).jpg|Technicien Webb File:USS Enterprise in Earths sky, remastered.jpg|L' vu par Christopher File:KirkChristopher.jpg|James T. Kirk et John Christopher File:Fellini questions Kirk.jpg|Lt. Col. Fellini interrogeant Kirk File:AirPoliceSergeant.jpg|Sergent de l'US Air Force ]] * Mission Apollo 11 de la NASA : Le vaisseau terrien, lancé depuis Cap Kennedy, se posa sur la Lune, marquant le premier pas de l'Humanité sur un autre monde. Le 20 juillet, Neil Armstrong fut le premier à marcher sur la Lune et prononça les mots "That's one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind.". Il fut suivi peu après par Buzz Aldrin. Cet évènement fut retransmis à la télévision. ( ; ; : ; , , ; ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité. Les épisodes (1967) et (1968) faisaient référence à cette mission. Un rapport de cette mission est étudié dans . Un certificat adressé au cadet Harry Kim en 2369 célébrait le 400ème anniversaire de la mission dans les épisodes . Dans , Shannon O'Donnel se rappela avoir vécu l'alunissage devant sa télévision.|Neil Armstrong est cité dans les épisodes et . Dans l'épisode , T'Pol insinuerait qu'Armstrong n'était peut-être pas le premier homme sur la Lune. Une image de Buzz Aldrin (non-nommé et en combinaison) apparaît dans les images scannées de la base de données de l'épisode : , ainsi que dans l'épisode et dans . Il est cité par Archer dans . Michael Collins, le troisième astronaute, était resté en orbite lunaire dans le module de commande, il ne fit l'objet d'aucune référence dans Star Trek.}} File:Apollo mission profile-l.jpg|Profil de la mission File:Apollo mission profile-r.jpg|Profil de la mission File:Apollo CM interior schematic.jpg|CSM Apollo File:Moon landing, time stream.jpg|Atterrissage d'un LM Apollo File:Buzz Aldrin, The Cage.jpg|Buzz Aldrin ]] * Sur Terre, Quinn, un membre du Continuum Q, prit Maury Ginsberg en stop à bord de sa jeep pour l'emmener à un festival de musique dans l'Etat de New York. Maury découvrit un câble déconnecté et le reconnecta, ce qui permit au festival de se dérouler normalement. ( ) * Festival de Woodstock dans l'Etat de New York. ( ) .|La date de cet évènement - août - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Guerre du Vietnam. ( ) . En 2268, James T. Kirk faisait référence aux 'guerres de brousse' qui ont eu lieu en Asie au 20ème siècle, dans lesquelles deux superpuissances aidaient et soutenaient des nations antagonistes plus faibles dans le conflit les opposant. Une manifestation américaine anti-guerre est mentionnée en 1967 dans l'épisode .|Ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} sur la Lune]] * Mission Apollo 12, avec Alan Bean, Richard F. Gordon, Jr. et Pete Conrad. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité. Une photographie de Pete Conrad à côté du drapeau américain apparaît en 2151 dans l'appartement de Jonathan Archer dans l'épisode .|La date de cette mission (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'haïtien Wyclef Jean. ( ) .|Sa date de naissance - 17 octobre - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Première diffusion de la série télévisée "Sesame Street". ( ) , fait référence à "Sesame Street". Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de diffusion (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Sortie de la chanson "Space Oddity". ( ) : "Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles I'm feeling very still And I think my spaceship knows which way to go Tell my wife I love her very much She knows".|Sa date de sortie (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ---- de l'Empire Terrien sur la Lune]] * Dans l'Univers-miroir, le drapeau de l'Empire Terrien est planté sur la Lune. est censée évoluer de manière parallèle à l'histoire de l'univers "normal".}} Références ultérieures Camaro de 1969]] * Au 24ème siècle, Tom Paris avait une passion pour les voitures anciennes, notamment une Chevrolet Camaro de 1969 et une Ford Mustang de 1969. ( ) ---- Episodes * Observations * Dans notre réalité légèrement différente de celle de ''Star Trek, les évènements réels non-canons suivants, cités dans la saga (romans, comics, ouvrages de référence, ...), se sont produits cette année-là :'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels canons : Dwight D. Eisenhower, Boris Karloff, ...'' ** ''Naissance de personnages réels non-canons : ...'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels non-canons : ...'' ** ''Autres évènements réels non-canons :'' *** Dirigeants terriens : Elisabeth II (Reine du Royaume-Uni), Charles de Gaulle (Président de la République française), Indira Gandhi (Première Ministre de la République d'Inde), ... *** Fondation du en France. (article issu de l' album de la famille Picard ; ) *** Première diffusion de la série télévisée ''" ".'' ("The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1" ; ) * Le comics (non-canon) Assignment: Earth #2 "Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow" (IDW Publishing - 2008) est situé cette-année-là. Liens externes * * de:1969 en:1969 es:1969 nl:1969 sv:1969 Category:Chronologie